


Sherlock of the Spheres

by beren



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Salvador Dali - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was actually done a couple of years ago, but I realised I never posted it here, only over on Tumblr (http://berenwrites.tumblr.com/post/50716898774/sherlock-of-the-spheres).</p>
<p>I studied Dali at school and always loved his style and so when I saw the Let’s Draw Sherlock project Dali immediately sprang to mind. Galatea of the Spheres seemed just about perfect and so here is my interpretation.</p>
<p>As you can see the first thing I did was reverse it, but you can’t have everything :). It’s done in Photoshop rather than with paint and canvas because that’s my medium of choice these days. I justified the time in that it’s improving my Photoshop skills (which I use for work), but actually I just had a damn good time creating it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock of the Spheres




End file.
